Emoticons
by MrSubway2
Summary: Data finally gets emotions by repairing the chip his creator made for him, which was stolen by Lore.


For years I have skipped through Star Trek: TNG whenever I saw it on TV. I never thought it was a good show. Then, one day I watched it. I was hooked from day 1. The show intrigued me so that I vowed to see every episode, and have nearly reached my goal. My favorite character is without a doubt Data, wonderfully played by Brent Spiner. Data is funny, smart and pitiful in a way. His quest to become human and feel emotion makes you really feel for him. What Data does not realize is that he's perfect the way he is. Well, in this fic, the chip Dr. Soong made for Data to feel emotion is repaired after being recovered from Lore's body. For the first time, Data can feel emotions, with interesting results. He learns that not all emotions are wonderful, and must seek guidance for Diana Troi. This is my first TNG fanfic. I hope you all like it.  
  
Emoticons  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I do not know if this is such a good idea, Geordi," said Data as he lay on a table in engineering. "The last time I had emotions, I nearly killed you and destroyed the Federation. Perhaps it would be best." "Data," interrupted Geordi, "last time you were being controlled by Lore. Your emotions were being dictated by him. This time, you'll be able to feel your own true emotions. It took me months to figure out this chip and repair it. You've always wanted this, and I know Dr. Soong would have wanted this, too." "You are probably right, Geordi." Data said. "But I am still a bit apprehensive. If I do this, you must promise to watch me carefully in case I begin to exhibit any anti-social behavior." Geordi smiled. "Don't worry," he said, "I'm sure you'll be just fine."  
  
Geordi reached down and deactivated Data. Very carefully, Geordi pulled back the "skin" over Data's head. He slid open a covering on Data's head, exposing the circuitry of his positronic brain. Even though Geordi had worked inside Data before, he was still amazed at the complexity of Data's circuitry. Geordi knew a lot about Data, but there were still many aspects of his programming and hardware that he could not begin to comprehend. Geordi began to read the instructions that Data had prepared carefully. Geordi took his tools and lowered the chip into place. He then soldered the connections carefully. He prayed he has done everything right. He closed up Data, putting his "skin" back into place, and was ready to reactivate him when he stopped. Geordi began to feel apprehensive. He had served with Lt. Commander Data for years, and now considered the android a close friend. He remembered the first time he met Data, how he had at first been intrigued with "it" as a machine. But, after getting to know Data, to serve with him, to have his life saved by him, Geordi now had trouble looking at the Android as a machine. He now only saw a friend. Someone he cared about. Someone who had saved his life and countless other lives on the Enterprise. Geordi wondered what Data would be like if this chip worked. Data would be a whole other person, able to laugh, cry and, above all, get angry. Geordi knew Data was strong, very strong. And, that strength could be dangerous if Data couldn't control himself. Geordi had talked to Captain Picard about installing this chip, and the Captain had said that it was totally Data's decision. Data, in fact, didn't want this to happen, but Geordi had finally convinced him. He felt it was his duty as Data's friend. And now, all that was left was to push a button.  
  
Geordi took a deep breath, bent down, and activated Data. Data opened his eyes, looked up at Geordi, and smiled! "How do you feel?" Geordi said. "I'm fine, Geordi," replied Data. "'I'm fine!'" Geordi said. "You, you used a contraction!" "Yes, I know," Data said. "It's wonderful, isn't it? I feel strange. I feel this warmth all over my body. It's a kind of tingly feeling." Geordi said, "You mean you're happy?" "Is this what happiness feels like?" Data stood up and looked at Geordi, smiling broadly. Then, to Geordi's amazement, Data grabbed him in a big hug! "Thank you my friend," Data said, hugging Geordi tightly. "Thank you!" Geordi was speechless. When Geordi let him go, he saw that Data had tears in his eyes! "Data," Geordi exclaimed. "You have tear ducts?" Data touched his face. "Yes. The doctor put them in even though he knew I'd never use them. I assume it was to make me as human as possible. But, aren't you supposed to cry when you're sad? I'm not sad at all, Geordi." "Well," Geordi began, "People can cry when they're happy, too. You have a lot to learn, Data." Data said, "Apparently so. There are so many jokes I want to hear again. So many songs I want to listen to, books I want to read. It's like my life is starting all over again." "I'm glad the chip works," Geordi said. "But, we'd still better keep a close eye on you for awhile just to make sure everything is okay." "I agree," Data said. "I think the best thing I can do is return to duty and see how it goes. I think we should tell the Captain to evaluate my performance as if I were a new crewman. That way, I can get some feedback." "That's a great idea," Geordi said. "At least you didn't cause any brain damage when you pried my head open," Data said with a snicker. And then, the two friends laughed out loud.  
  
Geordi and Data walked onto the bridge. Counselor Troi immediately stood up when Data walked in. She was almost in shock, because she now felt Data empathically! She felt emotions from him, and could tell he was happy. "Judging by the counselor's reaction," Captain Picard began, "I assume your little experiment was a success, Mr. Data." "Yes, sir," Data began, "quite successful." "You mean you can actually feel emotion now?" Will said. "That's right," Data said smiling. "I don't know for sure if everything is working yet, because I've never had emotions before. That's why I need you all to keep a close eye on my progress, especially you, Counselor. I need you to let me know if I am reacting normally to events around me." "That's not easy," Diana said. "Everyone reacts differently to different things, Data. While some might find a joke funny, others may find the same joke offensive. Some people feel sadness at the misfortunes of others, and some actually enjoy them. The only way I could help you would be to run a series of tests, and see how you react. A standard test that all officers take would be very insightful." "I agree," Data said. "Captain, may I take Counselor Troi's tests once I finish my shift on the bridge?" "You may go now if you wish, Mr. Data," the Captain said. "If it's all right with you sir, I'd rather complete my shift first. I don't want anything to interfere with my duties." "Well," Will began, "at least your responsible nature hasn't been corrupted. Besides, this could be your last shift anyway." "What do you mean?" Data said with a look of concern. "Well, what if Diana's tests reveal you to be a psychopath or something," Will said with a smirk. "We can't have nuts on the bridge of the Enterprise now can we?" Data looked at Will, and then burst out laughing. The rest of the crew couldn't believe it. "Very good sir," Data said. "I can finally appreciate your great sense of humor, even if now one else on the ship can." With that, Captain Picard began to laugh, as did most everyone on the bridge. Will smiled. "Very good, Mr. Data," Will said. "A new sparring partner should be fun. Remind me to tick you off to see if everything else is working okay." "All right, you two," said the Captain. "You can continue this little war later. Right now, we have to rendezvous with a Ferengi vessel in this sector to discuss the terms of allowing us to transport goods in their space. As you know, the Ferengi haven't allowed the Federation transport ships in their space. But, for a price, of course, they are willing to talk to us. We are to meet them at the designated coordinates at 0800 hours." "Sir," Data began, "the Ferengi are notorious for price gouging and manipulation. We'd better be prepared for tricks and deceitfulness on their part. It will take all of your bargaining skills to achieve even a fair resolution." "Don't worry, Mr. Data," Picard said. "I can be quite the bargainer when I want to be. Set coordinates to rendezvous with the Ferengi Mr. Data, warp 6. "Course plotter sir." "Engage." 


End file.
